Las vueltas de la vida
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione a través de una poción recuerda a su amor, recuerda lo feliz que fue y la tristeza al perderlo. Finalmente la vida, las vueltas de la vida, nos traen sorpresas. (Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres").</html>
1. Una clase con recuerdos

Hola a todos/as.

Estoy realmente feliz de estar aquí con esta historia que me enamoró poco a poco. En cuanto leí los aromas que me designaron supe que esta pareja iba a ser la protagonista, lo demás me costó muchísimo decidirlo, pero finalmente creo que tomé la mejor decisión.

Espero que les guste este primer capítulo. En unos días mas subiré el segundo.

Bye.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<p>

Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Capítulo 1. Una clase con recuerdos**

Suspiró molesta cuando intentó arreglar en vano su cabello, lo mejor era que se lo amarrara en una coleta simple y sencilla.

Se terminó de vestir y salió de su habitación con algunos libros. Intentó que su rostro no reflejara ni una mueca al paso que daba. No es que no le gustara, la cosa era que en ese lugar siempre hacia demasiado frío, y ella odiaba el frío. Lo odiaba porque inevitablemente los recuerdos de _él_ surgían en su cabeza.

Como siempre el lugar estaba desierto, a excepción de los cuadros y armaduras que se movían al son de sus pasos.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del salón. Se dio ánimos porque sabía que lo que estaba al otro lado era algo complicado, más no difícil. No, difícil era que entendieran. Abrió la puerta despacio y, como siempre, al instante el bullicio cesó por completo.

Caminó despacio, moviéndose entre los pupitres, sentía la mirada de los chicos en la nuca. Se giró despacio y sonrió levemente.

—Buenos días.

El coro de saludos hizo que Hermione se sintiera complacida y sonriera más ampliamente.

Acomodó sus cosas y hojeó un poco el libro antes de levantar la mirada hacia sus alumnos. Sí, todos ellos. Sus alumnos de sexto año y ella su profesora de Pociones.

—Bien hoy, para empezar, haremos un resumen rápido de lo que estuvimos viendo la semana anterior.

Definitivamente no sería la Hermione Granger de siempre si no le exigiera a sus alumnos repasar cada semana las lecciones.

Luego de eso procedió a explicarles lo que harían ese día.

_Amortentia_.

El filtro del amor. Error: el filtro que te provoca obsesión por otra persona, _ese nombre le quedaría mejor, _pensó Hermione.

Las chicas estaban más que entusiasmadas, pero Hermione les advirtió a todos que una vez hecha la poción esta sería destruida. No quería reclamos de la directora y menos a chicos, o chicas, sobre exaltados por un amor irreal. No, definitivamente no quería eso.

Su modalidad era que al tiempo que sus alumnos hacían la poción ella también la realizaba, como un modo de compartir consejos o datos para hacerles más fácil la producción.

El tiempo pasó volando. Hermione se divertía realizando pociones, enseñando y hablándoles, advirtiéndoles, sobre la poción.

No existía la Amortentia perfecta, pero para la castaña lo era si sus alumnos eran capaces de identificar olores en ella.

La primera en hablar fue Amber Travis: —Madera, chocolate y em… pintura, creo. Sí, creo que eso es —luego se sonrojó y le dirigió una mirada furtiva a un chico.

Hermione sonrió cuando todos, al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a murmurar lo que olían.

—Y usted profesora, ¿Qué huele en su poción?

La mujer tuvo que reconocer que Luke Thompson tenía cojones para preguntarle algo así. Él tenía ese desplante con todos los profesores.

Sabía que podía evadir aquella pregunta, pero lamentablemente siempre era condescendiente.

Cuando estaba haciendo los cursos para pocionista le tocó hacer aquella poción; Amortentia. Afortunadamente no le tocó olerla, pero en Hogwarts si tuvo que hacerlo. Césped recién cortado, pergamino nuevo, pasta de dientes de menta y…

— ¿Profesora?

Hermione parpadeó y, al tiempo, asintió. Caminó hacia su escritorio y el aroma dulzón de la Amortentia la envolvió.

…

Pergamino.

No pergamino nuevo, recién comprado o recién hecho.

Simplemente pergamino.

Simplemente él.

Él que siempre sonreía y rodaba los ojos ante cualquier estupidez que hacían o decían sus amigos, los de ella.

—Te compré esto —murmuró bajito para que nadie lo escuchara.

Un paquete envuelto fue depositado en sus brazos.

Pergaminos.

—Se que siempre te hacen falta para las redacciones tipo testamento que haces —murmuró burlón.

Ella sonrió. Él la conocía demasiado. Se conocían perfectamente.

—Gracias —susurró.

Y ese "gracias" no era por ese regalo. Era por todo, por todo y nada a la vez.

Era porque ahora se llevaban bien, ahora no había odio ni asco en las palabras de él. Ahora había sencillez y, quizás, un poco de arrogancia a la vez.

Luego de la guerra lo había conocido verdaderamente. Él había cambiado. Él era como los pergaminos que le regalaba. Con él podría escribir una amistad, una vida y, quizás, hacerle borrones o, simplemente, cambiar los detalles y seguir.

Él era pergamino. Su olor, su esencia y su desplante le demostraban aquello.

No pergamino nuevo. Pergamino, solo eso.

Solo su amor.

…

La chica parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que se había sumergido en uno de sus recuerdos, como si el caldero fuera una especie de pensadero.

— ¿Profesora? ¿Profesora Weasley?

Hermione miró a Luke y a sus alumnos.

—Pergamino nuevo —murmuró. Aquello era bien sabido por la mayoría—, eso huelo.

_Eso debería haber olido_, pensó.

Pergamino simplemente.

—Draco —susurró con tristeza.


	2. Los recuerdos siguen

Holas!

Segundo capítulo :)

Esta historia esta terminada por lo que el tercer y ultimo capítulo lo subiré en la semana.

Espero les guste.

Bye.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<p>

Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Los recuerdos siguen<strong>

Hermione desconectó la red flu cuando se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de hablar con nadie. Se sentía agotada y triste, apenas comenzaba el día y ya quería dormir eternamente.

Realizar ese tipo de pociones siempre la ponía así, es por eso que trataba de evitarlas. Lo había hecho años atrás, pero ahora no pudo negarse a olerla. Olerla y recordar. Pergamino fue lo primero. Lo segundo —tragó saliva—, lo segundo le dolía enormemente.

…

La intimidad fue difícil.

Y no solo porque ella era virgen y sin experiencia. Hermione estaba segura de que él era el indicado. Lo amaba. Se amaban. Y eso era lo que le importaba.

A pesar de que se conocían y complementaban, la chica supo que él escondía algo.

— ¿Estás bien? —murmuró cuidadosamente.

Él se había detenido en el pasillo fuera de un aula, el aula donde habían estado minutos antes de que él saliera prácticamente corriendo.

—Sí, solo… solo… —la miró— recordé que debo hacer algo.

Hermione no dijo nada y le dejó ir.

Le dejo ir porque no quería presionarle, porque sabía que él tarde o temprano le hablaría y le contaría. Quería pensar eso, de verdad esperaba eso.

Se giró y caminó por el pasillo contrario.

Conocer verdaderamente a Draco no estaba en sus planes. Él era odioso, arrogante y siempre la insultaba. Después de la guerra cambio, comenzó a vivir, comenzó a conocer.

Hermione se dio cuenta de ello cuando un día tropezó con él en la biblioteca y no hubo insultos ni nada, solo silencio. Silencio que siguió cada vez que se encontraban. Después las palabras, sin pensarlo ni meditarlo, nacieron solas. Y así surgió todo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio envuelta en Draco Malfoy y todo lo que conllevaba estar con él.

No hubo reproches ni miradas despectivas de parte de sus amigos porque ellos no lo sabían. Nunca lo supieron. Lo habían decidido así.

Draco siguió sin hablarle luego de ese "encuentro" en el aula, en realidad cada vez que le buscaba él la evadía. Hermione se sentía frustrada porque él no confiaba en ella, como había pensado.

Entonces llegó el día que tanto había temido, Draco la dejó. De un día para otro. Así como inicio todo… se acabó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio llorando sola en su habitación.

Él siguió.

Ella continúo.

La vida, las decisiones y el destino jugaron con su relación.

Y fueron ellos quienes le dieron a Hermione una respuesta que había estado buscando.

Los días sin él siguieron pasando rápidamente. Se había concentrado en las clases y deberes, es por eso que ese día había decidido quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca terminando un larguísimo ensayo de pociones. A media noche terminó y por fin recogió sus cosas, caminaba por el pasillo cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo. Intuitiva y, porque no decirlo, curiosa siguió a la persona. Pocos pasos más allá se dio cuenta de que era él, Draco, y estuvo a punto de desistir. No quería ser testigo de alguna cita del rubio. Entonces, él entró en uno de los baños de ese pasillo.

Hermione le siguió sin hacer ningún ruido, nunca supo como lo logró. Jamás había hecho algo así, pero en el fondo sabía que él le había mentido al terminar con ella.

Fue sigilosa y se escondió detrás de una de las columnas que había ahí.

Draco comenzó con su ritual, es decir, lo obvio, mirarse en el espejo, lavarse el rostro y luego cuidadosamente comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Hermione se sonrojó un poco, ya que ella nunca le había visto así. Nunca habían llegado a tal grado de intimidad.

Le vio desabrocharse la camisa y luego de su bolsillo extraer una botellita, evidentemente una poción, y bebérsela con una mueca en el rostro. Él frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de dolor en los siguientes segundos y luego se quitó completamente la camisa.

La chica ahogó un gemido cuando le vio.

…

Hermione se dio cuenta de que lloraba convulsivamente cuando los golpes y gritos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación.

Era Ron. Ella no quería hablar con su esposo, no quería ver a nadie.

Solo necesitaba estar sola con sus recuerdos.

Sola con él.

Aún puede recordar la sensación al ver su espalda llena de heridas y cicatrices por las quemaduras.

Él era madera... una madera quemada... madera que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Ni con las mejores pociones su piel sería reconstruida.

Draco odio que ella se enterara, se enojó muchísimo, pero Hermione pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos cuando le dijo que no importaba.

Cada vez que le abrazaba cuidadosamente o le besaba podía oler en él el efecto del fuego demoniaco. Podía oler su piel quemada.

Él era madera quemada.

Él había sido la razón, su razón, para estudiar pociones y no otra cosa.

Él y solo él.

— ¿Mamá?

Lamentablemente no había terminado casada con Draco, como siempre había soñado, sino con Ron su amigo de la vida y compañero de aventuras.

Lamentablemente la vida, el destino y las decisiones siempre jugaron con ellos, y para no acabar juntos tuvieron mucho que ver.


	3. Y finalmente…

Holas!

Y finalmente, así como el nombre del capítulo, les dejo el tercer y último capítulo :')

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Es triste, sí, pero realmente soy una jodida dramatica ¿Que puedo hacerle? :/

Saludines!

Bye.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<p>

Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Y finalmente…<strong>

Hogwarts había acabado tan rápido que Hermione se encontró deseando no terminarlo jamás. Obviamente deseaba seguir estudiando y tener su vida, pero...

Siempre existían los peros.

La relación que mantenía con Draco seguía en pie... estaban más que bien o, más bien, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Él se había distanciado muchísimo casi al finalizar el año.

— ¿Herm? —Harry le tocó el hombro y ella lo miró— ¿Estás bien?, te vez pálida y…

—Estoy bien —le respondió antes de que terminara. En realidad no lo estaba; hace algunas semanas se había comenzado a sentir mareada y nauseosa—, es solo que la graduación me tiene nerviosa.

Su amigo sonrió y comenzó a hablarle de Ginny.

Ron apareció minutos después hablándoles sobre las estrategias de Quidditch.

Hermione intentó olvidarse de Draco, pero no pudo.

…

— ¿Estás bien?

La voz juvenil tambaleó sus sentidos. Miró a su hijo. Su hijo mayor.

—Mamá, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el joven preocupado acercándose a ella.

Hermione estaba sentada en el amplió sillón de su habitación, su hijo la abrazó y ella se dejó querer cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

…

Muchas veces juzgamos a las personas, nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias sin siquiera darnos el tiempo de llegar conocerlas.

Hermione conocía bien aquella sensación.

El test de embarazo resbaló de sus manos cuando el positivo se marcó en el. Quiso llorar y reír, quiso correr y contárselo a Draco, quiso hacer muchas cosas, pero la verdad más absoluta era que estaba sola y no podía contárselo a nadie.

Draco había terminado con ella definitivamente en el expreso de Hogwarts. Él fue muy sincero al confesarle, a esas alturas, que desde hace muchos años estaba comprometido con una chica italiana.

— ¿No me quieres? —la pregunta había resbalado de sus labios sin pensarlo.

Él no respondió tan solo movió la cabeza negativamente, se veía afligido y triste, pero para Hermione esa había sido la respuesta más absoluta de su vida. Draco no la amaba y su corazón estaba hecho trizas debido a la última confesión.

Él había sido todo para ella, había sido su nueva manera de empezar ese nuevo año en Hogwarts. Él había sido como un libro nuevo, tinta recién impresa y hojas nuevas, un libro que disfrutó, leyó y comprendió, pero que al final tuvo que terminar. Y el final era tan desgarrador como en aquellas novelas que leyó alguna vez.

Libro nuevo. Draco había sido aquello.

Libro nuevo; era el último aroma que la embriagadora Amortentia le había revelado.

…

Hermione se tranquilizó cuando su hijo comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Unos pasos hicieron eco en la estancia y ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su esposo.

Él suspiró entendiendo, siempre, de alguna manera, lo lograba. Luego asintió y se retiró en silencio. Hermione sabía que más tarde tendrían que hablar.

—Ya estoy bien —murmuró con voz ronca.

Entonces se vio envuelta en la mirada de gris de su hijo.

Gris…

_Mierda…_

— ¿Segura?

_No_ —Sí, Hugo, estoy bien —sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

—Recuerdos… simples recuerdos que me ponen sensible —sonrió o lo intentó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar al otro lado del mundo.

Hugo suspiró y miró a su madre con ojos soñadores —En realidad, madre, no tenía pensado estar aquí. Viaje exclusivamente para contarte que, desde hace algunos meses, he conocido a alguien y está aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Así de rápido?

Él movió la cabeza —Realmente quería esperar hasta más tarde, pero ella tiene, _debe_, que ir a cenar con sus padres esta noche —hizo una mueca.

—Oh, pero estoy horrible, hijo.

—Estas hermosa, pero si quieres te doy tiempo para que te arregles.

Hugo se alejó y Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Tu padre ¿La conoce?

Él asintió —Lo fui a buscar al Ministerio y se la presente —se encogió de hombros y salió la habitación.

Hermione se quitó la hinchazón de los ojos con algunas pociones y restauró su maquillaje para lucir decente.

Salió de la habitación donde algunas veces se hospedaba.

Su hijo estaba de espaldas conversando con alguien.

—Madre… te presentó a mi novia…

Entonces lo supo…

…

Cuando su pequeño nació, Hermione fue la mujer más feliz. Su hijo era precioso. Había heredado los genes Malfoy pálido de ojos grises, pero su pelo castaño sobresaltaba.

Un año después, supo que había pasado con él, su amor.

Draco se había casado finalmente con aquella italiana hacia unos meses y en los próximos esperaban el nacimiento de su primogénito.

No se derrumbo, no podía hacerlo, no se permitió hacerlo. Necesitaba ser fuerte y salir adelante. De alguna manera consiguió tomar cursos de pocionista, tenía la vaga idea de encontrar una cura para las cicatrices y heridas de él. Sabía que si algún día lo conseguía se lo haría llegar anónimamente.

Ron, Harry y sus padres le ayudaban a cuidar al pequeño Hugo. Ron se había portado muy bien con ella. Así que más pronto que tarde se vio aceptando un noviazgo y más adelante un matrimonio. Para el mundo mágico el nacimiento de su hijo había sido un absoluto secreto, por lo que cuando aparecieron las primeras fotografías lo adjudicaron de inmediato como hijo de Ron y ella agradeció que él no desmintiera nada.

Dos años después, por fin pudo ver claramente las fotografías de la pequeña Altair Malfoy.

…

—Un gusto, señora Weasley.

La chica era preciosa, encantadora y con un porte aristocrático imposible de ocultar.

Hermione estaba muda, de un segundo a otro le daría un paro cardiaco.

—No…

Draco era pergamino, madera quemada y libro nuevo. Todo a la vez. Todo doloroso y triste.

Pergamino donde pudieron haber escrito una linda historia.

Madera quemada al ver y sentir cada herida y cicatriz.

Y, finalmente, libro nuevo porque ambos, luego de terminar, comenzaron a escribir la vida que deseaban vivir. La vida que les toco vivir. Y, ambos, tuvieron que disfrutar de lo nuevo que les tocó.

Pero no podía permitir que su hijo se siguiese enamorando de su media hermana.

La vida, el destino y las decisiones habían sido crueles con ella, pero no permitiría que su hijo pasara por eso.

Suspiró.

—Un gusto señorita Malfoy —miró a Hugo—. Hijo tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Y finalmente la verdad saldría a la luz.

Hace más de veinte años que no veía a Draco, y estaba segura que después de confesar lo volvería a ver.

Las vueltas de vida eran tan o más crueles que la realidad.


End file.
